The present invention relates to adhesive pads to be used as stuck on the human skin, and processes for their production.
Known adhesive pads of this type include, for example, nipple covers which usually comprise a cup-shaped body and an adhesive layer formed on the edge of the inside surface of the body (Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 143508/1988).
However, adhesive layers of the conventional adhesive pads are formed with adhesive for sticking plasters, and thus are likely to cause skin irritation. Further, after being stuck to the skin and removed, they cannot be used again because their adhesion is reduced or lost. Therefore, such adhesive pads are uneconomical.
The object of the present invention is to provide, for solving the above problems, a low-irritant adhesive pad which retains its adhesion after removing from the skin and thus can be used repeatedly.